Mystery Incorperated, Generation 2
by Marsetta
Summary: To leave the past behind. That was all he wanted. But it seems that people can't leave the past alone. Maybe a new group could help the people of Lima? Slash, I mean come on, It's Glee. The beginning is kinda bad... Might be T or maybe higher. It is really bad. Read at your own risk. It is really bad.


**I am soooo sorry for this. I really don't know what came over me. I just had to write this out. **

**I didn't want to suffer by myself, so I posted it! Sorry again.**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

"We are going to split up gang." Freddie Jones told his friends.

They were after a 'ghost' that has been taking young teenagers in the area.

Shaggy was seriously ticked off at Freddie right now. He just wanted to get in the Mystery Machine and go home. They have been traveling for a good two months and Shaggy was missing his sister, who is staying with Velma's family while he went on the trip with his friends.

Ever since his parents died, Shaggy has been trying to take care of her. It was only because of her that he came on this stupid trip in the first place.

"Go. You are trying too hard, you need a break too. Mrs. Dinkly said that I can use Velma's room while you are gone." She told him right before shoving him out of the house with his suitcase.

So here he was 18 and forced to search another haunted house. Damn Fred.

"Shaggy, you and Scooby check the first floor. Velma, Daphne and I will check upstairs." Freddie told them before he left the two chickens on their own in the middle of a 'haunted' house.

They walked through the house, searching for clues, but all they found was an empty house.

So, they entered the kitchen. "It seems like a perfect time to stop for a break right Scoob?" Shaggy asked his best friend before going to the fridge. "Reh reh. Reak!" Scooby said before joining Shaggy in the making of a huge sandwich.

After the sandwich was gone, Shaggy and Scooby felt dizzy. Blackness consumed them.

* * *

"Scooby!" Daphne called out when she saw the dog. He was lying on the floor of the kitchen.

"Where is Shaggy?" Velma asked in panic. Freddie looked around and saw no sign of him. "Spread out. Look for any clues. Do not get out of eye sight of each other." Freddie told the girls. Scooby was shaking off the effects of a drug that was still lingering on the air in the room.

"It smells like chloroform." Velma said. "It isn't enough to do much, just make you slightly tired now. It must have been worse when the two were in here." velma told the others as they looked around the room.

But there was nothing. No sign of him.

"We need to find him." Daphne said as she held Scooby.

Velma nodded. "Don't worry, we will." Velma told them.

* * *

Shaggy groaned. His head hurt. He looked around the room he was in. It was a cell. In the cell were several teens, ranging from fifteen to nineteen. The missing teens. But if they were here, does that mean that Shaggy is now missing?

"Uh, like, What's going on man?" Shaggy asked the boy sitting next to him. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. We were just investigating a mansion when I passed out. My friends have yet to find me." He told Shaggy. Most of the kids in the room nodded.

"Like, That happened to me too. I guess you were trying to solve some kind of mystery?" Shaggy asked as he rubbed his head.

"I was." Was what went around the room. Except for two or three.

"I was dared to go in." One said.

"I accidentally tossed my baseball in. I went to go get it." Said another.

"My sister went in. I went in to get her but..." He trailed off.

Shaggy remembered a window with a hole in it, probably from the ball.

"You're the first kid to go in?" Shaggy pointed to the one who was holding a baseball. "Yeah. When I woke up. All that was in here was my ball." He told Shaggy.

"You were the second. I remember that Freddie said that a girl told him that her brother was taken from the house." Shaggy said as he pointed to the boy.

"Like let me guess, your friends heard of the disappearance and dared you to go in?" Shaggy said to the last kid who nodded.

"You're really good at that." A girl told him from his right. "My name is Casandra. My friends and I were investigating the disappearances when I passed out. I woke up here with these people." The Casandra told them.

"Like thanks, but I'm not really good. I just say what Velma tells me." He said before scratching his head. "That came out wrong didn't it." He said in confusion. The others chuckled at him.

"My name is Pete." The first boy said. "My friends and I were bored and we stumbled onto the newspaper article. We decided to investigate it and here I am." He told Shaggy.

"You're Shaggy Rogers, right?" A small voice came from the back. Shaggy looked to a small girl, probably sixteen or seventeen.

"Like yeah. That's me." He said. "Like how did you know?" Shaggy asked.

The girl was clinging onto a photo album like it was her life.

"I was trying to be brave like you when my friends dragged me into the house." The girl said as she got closer, a little too close if Shaggy had to say. She opened the album and showed them a whole lot of newspaper clippings.

Mystery Inc. Has Done It Again!

Gotta Love Those Meddling Kids!

'Creeper' Really Bank Owner.

And much much more. Shaggy recognized them all.

"Like those are all the cases my friends and I have solved." Shaggy said as he took the book from the girl and flipped through the pages. He completely missed the looks he was getting from the others.

He chuckled when he got to the more obvious ones and shivered when he got to the scary ones.

"Yep. Those are the cases you and your friends have solved. I'm surprised more of you didn't recognize his name." The girl said. Shaggy looked up and saw the looks of, hope, admiration and glee, on the teens faces.

"Your part of Mystery Inc?" A boy in the back asked. "Uh Like yeah. I was a founding member, well all my friends and I are founding members." Shaggy said the last part more to himself.

"You can help us get out of here then!" A girl in the back said. "The articles say that one of you builds traps. Another is smart and then there is the one who brings on the karate moves." She said as she mimicked the moves as best she could.

"Like yeah. Freddie, Velma and Daphne. I am bait." Shaggy said. He tried not to show the hurt. He wasn't the brains, or the trap master. Heck he couldn't even defend himself.

"You are the bait?" A short boy asked. He may have been fourteen, maybe older, most likely older.

"Yeah." Shaggy said. He didn't want to talk right now. So he got up and searched the room.

"Everyone searches the room at least once." A boy said from the other side of the room.

Shaggy wasn't really looking for anything, he just wanted to do something.

He tripped, and somehow opened a secret passage.

The others in the room gaped at him. "Like what?" Shaggy asked them, his back to the passage. He turned.

"Oh. I do that a lot too." Shaggy said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Shaggy told them.

Pete took the lead, Shaggy waited for every teen to get out before following.

* * *

Freddie and the girls were talking to the police. "This has never happened before." Freddie said. Daphne hit his arm. "I mean, this has never happened to Shaggy before." He corrected himself.

Daphne looked down, she didn't really want to think about it.

Velma was petting Scooby as he cried his tale to the overwhelmed officer.

"Raggy!" Scooby wailed. "It's going to be Okay Scooby." Velma said. "I will just be going then. Gotta submit this." The officer said before rushing away from the grieving dog.

"We'll find him Scooby, don't worry." Freddie said. He and Daphne had finished wit the other officer and made their way to the duo.

"Yeah. We will do all that we can to find him." Daphne told Scooby before hugging him.

* * *

"Like, I think something is wrong." Shaggy told the ten other teens as they walked down the tunnel. None of them turned around.

Shaggy sighed. He wasn't even with his friends and he is being treated the same.

"Guys? I think Shaggy said something." The girl who had the photo album said as she tapped Pete on the shoulder.

The others looked at her, then at Shaggy.

"Uh, Like, I think someone is following us." Shaggy said. They others looked confused.

"There is a tapping sound, or clicking sound, coming from behind us." Shaggy said. Just as he stopped talking, a ghost appeared behind him.

"Like, it's right behind me isn't it?" Shaggy asked in panic. He didn't even need to ask, he knew it was there.

The others nodded anyways. "Run!" Pete screamed. The others ran after him. The ghost followed.

Shaggy was able to slow it down be pulling some boxes, creates?, to sit in the middle of the path behind him, stopping the 'ghost' from following for a minute.

Pete exclaimed from ahead of them. "There is an exit here!" He said. The others caught up to him and they all worked to get the trap door open.

It looked like the door to a storm cellar, leading up. "Help!" Pete screamed out, he must have seen someone.

* * *

Freddie and the girls were searching the house, they needed to find Shaggy. Scooby was sniffing around the outside of the house, searching for Shaggy's scent.

"Help!" Someone yelled out, making Freddie and the girls rush to Scooby's side.

"Rorm rellar." Scooby said as he pointed to the storm cellar. Freddie and Daphne went to open it, it sounded like someone was pounding on it from the other side.

"Help us!" A bunch of voices called out. They kept calling for help. Velma went to call the cops.

Freddie and Daphne were able to get leverage on the door and were in the process of opening it when Velma got back.

"Got it!" Freddie exclaimed as the doors opened with a loud crack, they noticed that the doors were nailed shut.

"Thank you." A tallish boy said as he rushed out of the cellar. Nine people followed him in a rush. "Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed as Shaggy was seen coming out of the cellar, but it wasn't to be had as the ghost grabbed Shaggy's ankle and pulled him back through the hole. When everyone got to them, Shaggy was gone, again.

* * *

Shaggy groaned into the gag. He was tied up in the trunk of whatever car he was thrown in.

He has been in the car for a while.

The 'ghost' turned out to be a guy who has been running from the law for six years.

Shaggy guesses that he saw the newspaper clippings of Mystery Inc. and decided that that would be the best way to keep the cops off his tail.

Anyways. The guy has been charged with kidnapping, selling kids, rape, manslaughter and much more. Shaggy has never been so terrified.

He was also curious as to why bad guys tell you their 'evil' plan. So he was collecting kids to sell off. Shaggy didn't want to know that.

But since Shaggy helped the others escape, he wouldn't be 'lucky enough to be sold.' or so Gregory Bails told him, that was the guys name.

The car stopped. Shaggy lost track of time hours ago.

"Welcome to your new home." Gregory said as he opened the trunk.

It was dark out. No moon. Shaggy looked around him and noticed that he was in the middle of nowhere. Like literally, there was nothing in sight, only dessert.

The only thing standing was a single house, a huge house, but a single house none the less.

He was pushed forward into the house. Gregory chuckled when Shaggy glared at him.

Shaggy was so scared, all he could d was channel his inner hatred at whatever. He never noticed how much hatred he had.

"This will be your room." Gregory said before he opened a door and pushed Shaggy through, he stumbled down two steps before falling the rest of the way.

The basement. Gregory laughed out loud, a crazy 'I will kill you later' laugh, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Shaggy whimpered, he could feel blood on his leg and he knew he would have a bruise on his temple. He curled up into a ball and tried his best not to cry.

* * *

Five years later.

Velma's parents took Elizabeth in when Shaggy went missing.

Elizabeth cries at night and doesn't go out much anymore.

She thinks it is her fault. She is the one who told him to go. To go on that trip.

She doesn't talk to Velma or the others anymore. She blames them for loosing Shaggy. She blames herself for letting him go. She blames Shaggy for getting caught. She blames the other teens who were there for letting that man take her brother. He was all she had left. And now he is gone.

Elizabeth moved away. She decided to go to Lima Ohio. It seemed like a good town, one that didn't have mysteries. She couldn't live with mysteries anymore.

* * *

**It is finished for now. I wanted to do this for awhile now, the crossover I mean not the whole Shaggy ordeal. I actually was going to have Shaggy leave the group, then they would all meet up in Lima after like twenty or so years. But this works.  
**

**Mars**


End file.
